


Wow... Just... Wow...

by kedriaa



Series: Lost Comment Quest [3]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Drabble, Dragon Age Kink Meme, Gen, Lost Comment Quest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-03
Updated: 2011-08-03
Packaged: 2017-10-22 04:13:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kedriaa/pseuds/kedriaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Quest of the Lost Comments continues!<br/>Written for a lost comment on LJ's dragonage_kink meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wow... Just... Wow...

As always, Bethany sat slightly apart from the rest of the group. It wasn't far enough to be entirely anti-social, but far enough to imply she did not feel she belonged.  
   
Nathaniel could not blame her. The other Wardens hadn't rolled out the red carpet for her. Nathaniel knew why they acted so lofty towards her and he liked them less with each passing day.  
   
To begun with, they were Orlesians, harbouring an intrinsic disdain to Fereldens in general, but the real reason was that they had _chosen_ to perform the Joining. They prided themselves on being scouted and hand picked to be Grey Wardens, and believed that that gave them credence to their superiority. Since neither Bethany nor Nathaniel had willingly Joined, the Orlesian Wardens looked upon them with some scorn; as if they weren't good enough to wear the Wardens' mantle.  
   
Nathaniel could not wait to be done with them. He was looking forward to returning to Amaranthine after this assignment, and when he did, he would put in a request for Bethany to be stationed there as well. The poor girl did not deserve to be snubbed by these overweening brats.  
   
Bethany suddenly looked up and caught him staring at her. He knew if he looked away, pretending that he _wasn't_ really staring, she would take it as another silent form of rejection; so he smiled at her somewhat nervously. She returned the smile gratefully and Nathaniel realised that this was probably the first time he had seen her smile.  
   
~¥~  
   
The battle raged on with no end in sight. Nathaniel actually feared that he would run out of arrows despite having made every single one of his shots count. Not far from him, Bethany took another sip of her lyrium potion, carefully rationing her dwindling supply as well. Nathaniel knew they needed to fall back and regroup.  
   
Evidently, Roch, one of the Orlesian Wardens, had the same idea when he shouted for a retreat. As soon as the opportunity present itself, they began their way towards a more defensible spot down a tunnel. Julien, the final member of their party, lagged behind to ensure they made it safely into the tunnel  
.  
   
Then, seemingly out of nowhere, a dozen more darkspawn emerged from the darkness. Julien was swarmed, the darkspawn cutting him off from the rest of the group. Nathaniel nocked his bow and loosed as many arrows as he could. Similarly, Bethany began casting.  
   
"He is lost!" Roch screamed, pulling at Bethany's arm. "Save your mana to heal those who can still fight."  
   
Bethany snatched her arm away angrily, and then boldly took several steps forward. Nathaniel called to her but she did not answer. Instead, she gulped down a generous mouthful of potion and began weaving intricate patterns and sigils in the air; her movements were graceful and her aura, ethereal.  
   
Within moments, the air thickened with heat and magic. When Bethany raised both arms in the air, her staff blazed. A deafening roar reverberated in the cavern and fiery boulders came raining down upon the darkspawn.  
   
Nathaniel and Roch instinctively took a step back from the raging heat. That must have been the most impressive Firestorm in the history of Thedas.  
   
The boulders kept coming until each and every darkspawn was vanquished. Once they had all fallen, Bethany wove another spell; this time to pull the heat from the air to prevent it from scorching them. When the smoke and steam cleared, Nathaniel could see Julien was sat on his rump, his eyes wide with terror, but unharmed by the fire and ice.  
   
"Wow..." Roch muttered. "Just... Wow ..."  
   
Bethany spun around and bore down on the awestruck Orlesian. Even though she must've been exhausted, she mustered enough strength to jab at his armoured chest and reprimand him, "If you **ever** get in my way of saving a life again, I will rip your arms off and beat you senseless with the soggy end! We do not leave our people behind, you selfish prick!"  
   
Without waiting for an apology, Bethany stalked off to check on Julien.  
   
Nathaniel grinned at the stupefied Roch, clapped him on the back and smugly said, "Live and learn, boy. Live and learn."  
   
~FIN~

_whoa, didn't expect to fall in love with BAMF!Bethany ^_^♥_


End file.
